The purpose of this study is to determine the penetration of cefpodoxime into middle ear effusion of pediatric patients with acute otitis media following administration of Vantin Oral Suspension as 5 mg/kg (200 mg maximum) twice daily or 10mg/kg once daily. This study provides more information on the effectiveness of cefalospoons in the treatment of bacterial otitis media. We have been requested by UpJohn to continue recruitment beyond the 15 patients for whom we had originally contracted. All patients are followed up 10-12 days after the beginning of treatment.